


moonlight memories

by luminessen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Groping, Married Couple, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Reader-Insert, Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24296722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminessen/pseuds/luminessen
Summary: A rare night of relaxation in a tumultuous lifestyle with your precious husband.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	moonlight memories

**Author's Note:**

> originally uploaded on [deviantART](https://www.deviantart.com/gianooti). also reuploaded from my orphaned ao3 acc.
> 
> originally posted on 15 august 2016. edited on 10 november 2020 and updated with a new scene that bumps up the rating of this fic.

A sigh leaves your lips, your eyes trained on the stars dancing across the dark, satin night. Warm arms wrap around your middle, snapping you out of your short daze. The faint smell of his cologne lingers in the air, the soft scent of clean citrus bringing you back home. All is quiet, except for the faint noise of cars passing by, the view of city lights brightening the night. 

Oikawa rests his head against your shoulder, nuzzling into your warmth. You pat the hand that rests on your stomach, feeling his body relax against yours after his intense practice matches. 

“How long has it been since I saw you?” Oikawa muttered into your shoulder.

Your hand dives into his short, chocolate locks, stroking his soft tufts. “Too long…”

“But how long has it been since I’ve felt _these_?” 

A sneaky hand makes its way from your stomach to cup your breast through your shirt. You blush at the feeling of his large hand squeezing at the soft flesh while a deep groan that escapes him causes shivers to run down your body. You feel your eyes flutter at the feeling, your hand clutching his forearm before remembering that everyone can look into your balcony.

“Ow!”

Oikawa reels his hand back at the stinging sensation, part of his hand turning red from your quick yet powerful pinch. His eyes meet your frowning gaze, chiding him for his sudden feel-up yet a touch of pink paints your cheeks in the dark night.

“[Name]! What was that for?”

“People can see us from here!”

“But you know you like— ow!” 

Oikawa cries tears of pain as you pinch his supple cheek, stretching both out as your cheeks burn bright from his snarky comment. You let him go, watching him rub his cheeks in an attempt to dissipate the burning sensation with warm eyes. Life had been tough after returning from your honeymoon, Oikawa diving back into his professional volleyball career while you were absorbed with constant late night shifts, depriving you of time to yourselves, but you had to make a living somehow.

“Hey, [Name].”

You snap out of the slight daze at the sound of your name to feel Oikawa’s arms wrap around your waist, his nose buried in the space where your neck and shoulder meet. Your eyes close at the feeling of his lips that press lightly along your neck, the hot breath hazy on your skin.

“I missed you.”

You feel your vision becoming slightly blurry at the words, cradling his head against your cheek as you mutter a weak _‘me too’_ back to him.

"Do you want to go out for dinner tonight? We haven't been spending enough quality time together, have we?" His voice rings with a teasing tone.

He says this while his hand sneaks down towards your ass, squeezing lightly at your cheek. Another pained cry escapes him as you slap his hand away from your body, giving him an unamused look. 

"It's not happening with that attitude Tooru."

Oikawa pouts at you, only for him to have his cheek pinched by you _again_ as fake tears start to pool his eyes. "Ow ow! Mercy [Name]!"

You giggle as you playfully wiggle his face, his cheek still between your fingers. His girly cries escape him, though secretly he enjoys the affection you give him. You release his now red cheek, walking towards the door as you slide it open before turning to your husband.

"I'm going to get ready Tooru. You better hurry up, you take longer than I do to get ready."

Oikawa stopped rubbing his aching cheek as he gasps at your statement, "I do not!"

"Yes you do. Now hurry up, you're buying me dinner."

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to leave kudos, comments and subscribe to my profile! feel free to scream with me about 2d bois on my [tumblr](https://luminessen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
